1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device and to a method for starting an image formation device and, more specifically, to an image formation device configured to start automatically in an energy-saving mode when a timer reaches a set time, and to a method for starting the image formation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image formation devices such as multi-functional peripherals (MFPs) that are integrally equipped with a copier, printer, scanner, facsimile and other functions are widespread. Such image formation devices may be equipped with energy-saving modes for reducing power consumed while waiting to operate. In these energy-saving modes, power consumption is reduced while standing by to operate by methods that include turning off the power supplied to unnecessary devices and the like while in standby, halting clocks used for operation, and putting devices that have energy-saving functionality into that state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-274487, for example, describes technology that causes devices to automatically transition to an energy-saving mode and automatically return from the energy-saving mode according to a preset timing schedule. Specifically, this image formation device is equipped with a conduction switching means which switches between whether or not one or a plurality of function blocks that are components or collections of components for image processing are conducting independently of conduction to a communication means, a timing schedule storage means which stores preset timing schedules for conduction control of the function blocks, and a schedule startup control means which, when the function blocks are in a non-conducting state, switches the function blocks to a conducting state by controlling the conduction switching means according to a timing schedule stored in the timing schedule storage means.
In the energy-saving mode described above, power is not supplied to the image generator, either, so the surface of the fixing roller of the image generator is naturally not being warmed. Consequently, when starting up in an energy-saving mode, it is necessary to raise the surface temperature of the fixing roller of the image generator to the specified temperature and to place the device in a fixing-capable state to be able to form images. At this time, in cases where the device is started up in an energy-saving mode explicitly by the user pressing an energy-saving cancel button or the like, the possibility of the user being in front of the image formation device and promptly performing image formation processing is considered to be high. It is therefore desirable to rapidly enter a fixing-capable state.
However, it is considered highly unlikely for the user to be in front of the image formation device when it is started up in an energy saving mode automatically according to a timing schedule as recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-274487, as opposed to when it is started up in an energy saving mode by the user performing an operation. That is, even if the fixing roller is heated and caused to enter into a fixing-capable state while the user is not in front of the image formation device, this only wastefully consumes power by maintaining a heated state and is therefore not desirable.